Leaving
by Megan-RE
Summary: After a nasty fight Bella pushes Rosalie too far, she decides to leave and Emmett being in mad love with her leaves too. He would follow her to the ends of the earth, they viw never to go back to that house but in dire circumstances needs must. When Rosalie and Emmett are pushed to the edge can they allow themsleves to be helped by their family.
1. Chapter 1

Es- ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE, how dare you !

C- that's it young lady, go to my study RIGHT NOW!

**Rosalie storms out of the lounge on her way to Carlisle's study. Everyone is frozen, mouths ajar.**

B- Edward get over here and help me up.

**Edward breaks from his frozen trance and rushes over to Bella helping her off floor and brushes the pieces of wood of her clothes.**

B- how dare she, the bitch. How dare she touch me.

**Emmett lets out a low, viscous hiss towards Bella and his eyes focus and turn black.**

Em- don't. you. dare. call. her. that.

C- enough Emmett calm down, Bella you will not say that word in my house. I will deal with Rosalie.

**Carlisle and Esme turn to leave the lounge but Emmett jumps in front of them, block their exit.**

Em- don't do this. It wasn't her fault, think about her you know she is fragile.

Es- Emmett, son please don't get involved.

**Emmett sees there is no hope and regretfully moves aside. He slides down the wall "to the floor and puts his head in his hands.**

Em- i can't even protect her from this. I'm useless, she doesn't deserve this.

B- doesn't deserve this! Yes she does, she deserves to be kicked out of our family

Em- OUR family Bella. Not this, you're not truly part of this family. You just joined, Rosalie is this family.

**Bella gasps and Alice and Jasper both sigh and leave the room. Edward turns and goes up the stairs closely followed by a grinning Bella. Emmett stays slumped on the floor distraught over his wives coming pain.**

R- FOR THE LOVE OF GOD

**Rosalie storms into Carlisle's study slamming the door behind her, almost breaking it in the process. She throws herself into the armchair in the corner of the room and leans her head back against the wall.**

R-Why me? No one even cares that she hurt my feelings. They only care about the previous little human. Family, ha they don't even care about me.

**Rosalies rests her head in her hands and her eyes start to water. At that moment the door opens and Carlisle and Esme walk in. They turn and see Rosalie and sigh.**

Es- Rose... Rose

R- it's Rosalie actually.

Es- okay sorry, Rosalie i thought we had moved on from this hatred of Bella. She is going to be family you have to learn to live with her peacefully.

R- She. Is. Not. My. Family. I don't want to live peacefully with her, we were happy before and then she came along and ruined it but you cannot see past her fake exterior.

C- Now Rosalie she will be family whether you like it or not. Now you know what your punishment will be but as we were not there you will explain what happened.

R- Like it would make a difference

Es- Rosalie that is enough now explain or your punishment will be worse.

C- SO START TALKING

R- Fine. We were all in the lounge and were watching TV show that everyone was happy with except grabs the remote and changes it to some stupid reality show. We asked her politely to turn it back and she turned to Edward and gives him the puppy dog eyes and says "but im the human so i should get what i want"

C- so it was a silly argument

R- i have barely begun. Edward of course backs her up and we were forced to watch it. I was a bit annoyed because she always gets her way i turned away and sighed. She heard me and said "just because i am still a human and you're a monster." Emmett walked in after she said it and nobody backed me up so i left it. Emmett sat down beside me and i said to him that she was a selfish human. She looked over and said "oh Rosie your just jealous of me". I told her not to call me Rosie and asked her why i would be jealous of her pitiful little human life.

C- well there you go you provoked her

R- HOLD ON

Es- okay Rosalie calm down. Finish the story.

R- she said "oh i cant call you Rosie because of Royce, why do you hate him he didn't do anything you didn't deserve. And your jealous because i have everything you ever wanted." Thats when i lost it i started screaming at her, i told her she was a worthless little human who has Edward wrapped around her little finger. She had no right to mention Royce and say what she said. Then she said "Royce should have killed you faster and Carlisle should have left you to die, you deserved it"

**Esme gasps.**

R- Emmett got really mad at this point and started shouting at her and Edward. I calmed him down and told her she didn't know what she was talking about her and that i didn't care what she thought about me. Then she said... the worst thing.

**Rosalie's voice began to crack and she began to shake. Esme tries to comfort her but Rosalie pulls away.**

R- she shouted "your just jealous that i can have children and you can't. I heard about Lily, it's a good thing she wasnt born, you didn't deserve her you would have been a terrible mother."

**Rosalie now had tears streaming down her face and was shaking uncontrollably.**

Es- oh my...

R- i was furious and so i attacked her. I flew across the room and attacked her. And i don't regret it at all. And before you ask I WILL NOT APOLOGISE.

C- that is enough young lady, you will do as i say.

Es- Rosalie i know she deeply upset you but she is a human and you must learn to control your temper.

C- even after hearing what happened your punishment will still be a spanking.

R- NO. YOU WILL NOT TOUCH ME

C- calm down, your only making it worse for yourself Rosalie now come over here and lie over my lap.

Es- stop this behaviour right now madam. We are your parents and we will punish you as we sit fit.

**Rosalie stands up abruptly**

R- YOU ARE NOT MY PARENTS ! My parents are dead. If you were my parents you would protect me not her. You don't even care about me as long as she is okay, that is not parenting.

**carlisle and Esme gasp, shock set in their faces.**

C- come on now Rosalie that is enough. Come over here and let's get this over with then you can apologise then we can hug and move on.

**Carlisle grabs her wrist and pulls her over to him. Rosalie furiously pulls it out of his grip.**

R- NO, you are not my parents you have no right to spank me. I will not cry and apologise to you, i will not hug you after this. I am a grown woman and you have no right to do this to me. I cannot live like this anymore, if you continue to treat me like this, i I'LL LEAVE

Es- hunni calm down and we can discuss this we are you parents we love you.

C- we will always love you and of course we want whats best for you. You just need to control your temper.

R- you don't love me. You think you do but you don't, if you loved me you would punish her for what she said but you won't. My temper is fine you would have done the same. I can't believe you claim to love me but you won't even defend me.

C- we do love you but you are a vampire and she is a human we have to go easier on her.

R- that is no excuse, what she did was worse. I can't done this anymore. I'm sorry but i can't do this anymore.

Es- NO Rosalie you don't have to do this. We can sort this out, we can do it.

R- no it's for the best.

C- Rosalie sweetie please think about this. Don't leave you are our daughter.

R- i have thought about this, for a long time actually. I'm not your daughter i have never been your daughter. You wont even know i am gone.

Es- yes we will. We will miss you so much. Please don't go Rose please. What about Emmett?

R- it's for the best. I can't stay here and be treated like this anymore and Emmett is free to do as he wishes, i love him but i will not force him to do anything he doesn't want to.

C-Rosalie pleas...

**Before Carlisle can finish Rosalie leaves the room. Esme lets out a small whimper and Carlisle pulls her into a tight embrace.**

c- i will bring her home don't worry. I will fix this my love.

**Alice rushes down the stairs to find Emmett kn the same spot she left him in. He looks up and his full of despair.**

Em- what's wrong Alice tell me

A- Rosalie is crying and angry

Em- no, no, NO. I Swear to god i will get Bella for making her cry.

A- Edward, Jasper get down here now!

**Edward and Jasper come speeding down the stairs into the lounge, Jasper immediately staggers back ad gasps.**

J- all the pain, hate, anguish its all too much

Ed- wow she really isn't taking this lying down, is she?

Em- TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON !

Ed- Rosalie is refusing her punishment cause she didn't do anything. She told them that they are not her parents. Carlisle wanted to spank her A LOT but she started shouting at him.

**Emmett grabs the door so tightly the wood begins to crack**

Em- he knows i hate when he spanks her, she cries and i cant stand it when she cries, it is heart breaking. I have to protect her.

A- Em don't worry she didn't let him spank her, its okay

**Bella walks down the stairs but nobody acknowledges her presence. Everyone sits down for a few minutes listening to the screams coming from the study .**

A- oh ... i didn't see this coming

Ed- NO SHE CAN'T BE SERIOUS, THIS IS ALL MY FAULT.

Em- WHAT... for the love of god someone tell me what is going on !

Ed- Rosalie is leaving. She says she cannot live here anymore. And she is not going to change her mind.

Em- no please no. She can't leave. There has to be a way to stop this.

A- there isn't, she won't stay if Bella is here. She wants to move to the house you built and she doesn't want you feel like you have to leave with her.

Em- of course i am going with her. This is your fault Bella, if you had just left us alone. She is emotionally broken, you had no right to say those things about to my wife.

B- it was the truth and she deserved it.

Em- YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HER! I know the real her you don't so do not dare say that again. Do you her me!

Ed- calm down bro, they're coming out now.

**Rosalie runs out of Carlisles study into Emmet's waiting arms. She sobs into his chest and worry spreads across his face.**

Em- shhhh baby i'm here. It's okay i'm here

**Carlisle and Esme appear in the lounge to find Rosalie sobbing into Emmet's chest.**

C- sweetie please reconsider, you don't have to go.

Em- no Carlisle i think we should. We were here first, we are your family but if you always side with Bella we will leave.

R- baby you don't have to leave, stay with your family.

Em- no where you go i go. I love you Rosalie i will never leave you.

**silently Emmett and Rosalie head upstairs to pack their stuff. Jasper pulls Alice into his arms and she whimpers into his chest. Edward throws himself into the couch and sighs.**

Ed- this is all my fault. I am so sorry everyone, this should never have happened.

A- no Bella it is not, it's Bella's.

C- Rosalie and Emmett have made their decision but i swear to you all i will do everything i can to fix this. Bella we will discuss this incident later.

B- but i didn't do anything

C-WE WILL DISCUSS THIS LATER BELLA!

Es- i have lost my baby girl, what have we done.

C- my lost it will be okay, i promise i will bring them home.

**An hour later Emmett and Rosalie come downstairs carrying many suitcases, they stop to say goodbye to everyone but Carlisle, Esme and Bella. They put their bags into Emmet's JEEP and drive off into the woods.**


	2. Chapter 2

**3 DAYS LATER**

Em- baby where are you... Rose where are you

**nervous by the lack of response, Emmett races up the stairs of their cottage to find Rosalie lying in a heap on the floor.**

Em- No c'mon baby wake up for me, c'mon

**emmett picks her up and gently shakes her in an attempt to wake her, finally she groggily opens her eyes**

R- i'm fine, honestly I'm okay. Can you just take me to bed i don't feel well.

Em- okay babe, hold on

**Emmett picks her up effortlessly and carries her to her room. He puts her under the covers, pulls his top off and climbs under with her. He pulls her close to his chest and wraps his arms around her**

Em- do you have any idea how much you scared me? What's the matter babe?

R- i don't know. I doesn't matter i don't think you wanna discuss it Emmy

Em- c'mon babe, for better or worse

R- okay, its weird i have really sharp stomach pains and i feel really sick.

Em- maybe we should call Carlisle to check you over

R- no i will be okay, its probably just the stress of Bella and anyway you are a doctor too you can take care of me.

Em- i suppose will you be okay while i get the rest of our stuff and your car. Also may i ask why you have so much junk.

R- it's not drunk baby, yeh i will be fine just don't crash my car please

Em- i wont, i am a great driver. I'll go get our stuff, say hi to Alice and Jas then come home to my little invalid.

R-hey! I'm not an invalid

Em- you kinda are now babe

**Emmett chuckles and leans down giving Rosalie a soft kiss before pulling his shirt back on and leaving.**

**Emmett bursts through the door to the cullens modern mansion.**

Em- Jazzelberry where are you bro!

J- hey there sexy beast

**the two boys flounce over to each other and give each other a man hug.**

Em- missed me much ya pansy

J- obviously, Alice misses her sister but she doesn't miss you haha

Em- oi not cool, but yeh so does Rose. Well... actually today i found her passed out today, she isn't very well and im kinda worried but she doesn't want help. You know how stubborn she can be. I was going to ask for some vampire painkillers for her.

J- yes do and you better take care of my sis. I mean it!

Em- will do bro, lets find pixie and get our stuff.

**Emmett and Jasper walk through the house until they find Alice sitting online shopping.**

Em- hey there pixie face, did ya miss me

A- oh my god Emmett, why didn't you tell me you where coming. Wheres Rosalie ive missed her so much i knew you'd be back!

Em- Ali we aren't back, i just came to get the rest of our stuff. I'm sorry

A- oh okay then, where s Rose

Em- she didn't come Ali, she wanted to she misses you but she isn't very well she has stomach pains and has been sick so she is resting at home.

A-You have to tell Carlisle and get her help

Em- she doesn't want any she is fine she is just very stressed

A- okay you better take care of her cause if you don't i will neuter you.

Em- yeh yeh pixie face whatever you say. Lets go get her stuff then and you can tell me what happened with Bella

J- well Carlisle had a conversation with her and it got real ugly.

A-she was bad mouthing Rose and being horrible and Carlisle went mental

J- he gave her 3 rounds of spanking and sent her to her room and she hasn't come out since and that was 3 days ago.

Em- wow he went ape shit, she deserved it though

J- yeh she did, i mean you guys are family she isn't yet. She had it coming

Em- oh well let's get going

A FEW HOURS LATER

A- do you have togo so soon ?

Em- i am afraid so Ali. I need to get back to Rose and check on her but you can come and visit us

C- why do you need to check on her

Em- oh hi, i didn't see you both there

Es- what is wrong with Rosalie

Em- she passed put this morning and has severe stomach pains and vomiting but she is resting now, she will be fine.

C- i'll get my bag and we can go and see her

Em- no she doesn't want to see you, just give me some of the painkillers and she will be okay. She is just very stressed and needs rest.

Es- just give him them and promise you will keep us informed

Em- i promise, bye everyone

**Emmett walks through the door to their house and puts down the many bags andboxes containing their belongings.**

Em- hey baby im back

R- up here emmy

Em- i got our stuff, your car and some pain killers

R- oh okay thanks baby. How was everyone

Em- oh well you know Alice, Jasper and Edward miss you. Carlisle and Esme still want us back and guess what...

R- what...

Em-Carlisle had a chat with Bella and she was bad mouthing you and ended up getting 3 rounds of spankings.

R- NO WAY. Wow he was tough, but she had it comi... OUCH

Em-Rose tell me whats wrong.

R- my stomach feels like i have been stabbed

Em- here take these, they are pain killers that work on vampires

R- thanks

Em- babe i really hate tosee you in pain

R- i am okay really Em, it doesn't hurt that much now.

Em- fine the instant it gets worse or you feel weird tell me straight away

R- okay i promise i will

Em-okay babe time to rest, you need it

R- okay stay with me

Em- always babe

**Rosalie changes into her shorts and tank tops and Emmett pulls off his top and trousers then slides under the sheets and Rosalie lays her head on her muscley chest and he kisses her forehead. A wretching noise wakes Emmet up during the night, he sits up abruptly and notices Rosalie is missing.**

Em- babe where are you?

R- im in the bathro...

**Rosalie is cut off by another wave of vomiting**

Em- that's enough i am taking you to Carlisle

R- yeh i think we should go

**Emmett quickly changes grabs one of his hoodies for Rosalie and picks her up and runs down to the car. He sits her in the front and speeds off to the cullens. When they arrive he storms in and shouts for Carlisle.**

c- Emmett what is it, it is 4 am

Em- its Rose she has stomach pains and is being sick

C- bring her to my study, quickly.

**Emmett rushes up the stairs and lays Rosalie down on the examination table. The rest of the family soon come into the study.**

Es- what is going on?

Em- since we left Rosalie has been having stomach pains and has ben vomiting

R- actually it has been going on a bit longer than that

Em- WHATwhy didn't you tell me how long exactly.

A- well we were shopping and she doubled over but she played them down and that was over 2 weeks ago.

Em-ROSE

R- im sorry i didn't think it was anything serious

J- what is wrong with her Carlisle

C- im not sure, im going to do a sonogram to see if there is something wrong in your abdomen

R-okay

**Carlisle pulls over the machine that he has adapted for vampires and goes over to Rosalie. Emmett pulls up the hoody she is wearing and her tank top revealing her perfectly flat stomach.**

C- this gel will be quite cold

R- its fine

C- well firstly there isn't any free liquid, or masses which is positive. Let me check the middle of your abdomen.

**A fuzzy image appears on the screen and a faint beating is heard from the machine.**

C- OH MY GOD

R- is that a...

C- yes i believe it is

Ed- how is that even possible

Em- it isn't

R- a baby

Em- yeh a little tiny baby

J- wait what is that behind it

C- it can't be

Em-its another baby

A- TWINS

C- appears so, but how, when

Em- 3 weeks ago, our anniversary, in the woods and the lake and the field. That was one hell of a good night, you were fantastic

R- oh my lord, you are right. Are they vampires

C- chances are they are partly human due to the fact your eggs will have been human and Emmet's sperm is vampire.

R- we are going to be parents

Em- oh my god we are

C- hold on we don't know if it is safe. We don't know if they will survive or if you will survive, there ar too many possibilities just now

R- finally i have a chance at being a mum an Emmett a dad you wont take that away from us.

Em- calm down babe, thy could kill you. I cannot lose you

C- hold on, i will run some tests, give me 20 minutes


	3. Chapter 3

C-i have the results. First it seems that the babies are half human, half vampire as we expected. Secondly as you are a vampire the babies cannot naturally get nutrients so we will have to inject blood directly into your womb perhaps weekly maybe more often. Thirdly... due to Emmet's strength, the babies will be stronger than a normal vampire but no where near as strong as Emmett, due to this there is a high chance that there will be complications. The is a small chance that Rosalie will not survive the pregnancy.

**Rosalie shiver involuntarily and Emmett slips his massive hand into hers, brings her hand to his mouth and kisses it softly. **

Em- no. We cannot go through with this Rose, please

R- Em please. I know you are scared but i have always wanted this.

C- there is only a small chance of that anyway, lets stay positive.

Em- but its my fault they are so strong.

R- don't be dramatic, they wont be as stong as you. It means they have a better chance of survival, remember im one tough gal.

C- okay on a happier not would you like to know the sexes.

Em- i want a boy so we can play football

R- no a girl i cant deal with 2 of you

C- well you are in luck because it's a boy and a girl.

A- oh my that is perfect, one of each

J- im going to be an uncle to twins, yas

A- just think of all the baby clothes we can buy Rose

Ed- good thing you worked as a doctor just now, you're going to need the money bro

Em- good god im going to be broke

R- yes but you will be broke for our babies

Em- that makes it worthwhile babe! So if we are done we should really get going

A- you're not staying?

R- no im sorry Alice it's not you. I just can't be here.

**Rosalie pulls down her top and hoody, she sits up and swings her legs off the table. Emmett walks over to her and puts an arm around her so her head is leaning against his chest, his thumb slowly makes circles on her upper arm, as a sign of comfort.**

Es- but we will need to watch over you

Em- i can do it, i am a doctor remember, if anything goes wrong i will call. She doesn't want to be here and im wont force her.

Ed- please, please Rose staying is safer. I can't lose you, you are my little sister. Please

R- oh Eddy when did you get this soppy eh? I'll be okay, you can visit when you want.

B- so whats with the family gathering

C- oh hello Bella we didn't disturb you did we ?

B- no, no just wondering why a family meeting is being held without me

**Emmett protectively pulls Rosalie closer to him and places his other arm around her stomach and his unborn babies.**

Em- perhaps because its none of your business

R- calm down she isn't worth it

J- if you must know Rosalie is pregnant

B- oh...

C- they should stay here but are refusing because of the fight

B- it's not my fault though

R- no it never is, is it

B- what is that supposed to mean

Em- you know exactly what it means Bella. Lets not start this. We are leaving now, Rose come on you need to rest.

R- okay okay hold on

Em- let me carry you babe, just to be safe

**Emmett carefully lifts up Rosalie and heads towards the door. Rosalie shouts her goodbyes to Alice, Jasper and Edward as Emmett shuts the door with a slam.**

**Back at their house in the woods Emmett puts Rosalie straight in bed. He stays up all night , not able to get the worry out of his mind.**

Em- is it worth it. I could lose my life, my one and only true love . I am nothing without her. She wants children and she knows i want nothing more than to be a father, she wants to give me this. If there is a god please don't let her die. For me she is all i have, without her i am nothing. Without her i don't want to go on.

8 WEEKS LATER

**Emmett gives Rosalie weekly check up and injects the blood for the babies, he passes the data onto Carlisle like he promised. Rosalie is the epitome of joy, her stomach is growing at normal human rate which is surprising, but Rosalie is loving the fact that she gets to spend nine months bein pregnant. She is exactly five months now and has already started waddling. The morning sickness and stomach pains are gone and she is feeling better.**

Em- babe come get some food

R- okay just coming, what is there

Em- well we have deer and some cooked chicken if the babies want human food

R- nope they don't at the moment

Em- good i can get rid of it, it smells awful

R- oh quiet mister, chicken is not bad its an animal

Em- jeez preggers calm down

R- don't call me preggers i may be huge but i can still hurt you

Em- yeah right you cant even stand up on your own anymore, your like an upside down turtle, its hilarious

R- OI. I'm carrying your babies, it's not easy especially the boy he is definitely you son he wont stop kicking

**Emmett bends down to Rosalies bulging stomach and rolls up her top.**

Em- aw come on now babies. Stop kicking you mummy she doesn't deserve it.

R- wow they actually calmed down, they like the sound of your voice babe.

Em- really that is so cool

**Rosalie pulls Emmett over to the couch and she lays down pulling him down on top of her, he takes his weight on his elbow so as not o squish her stomach. Rosalie softly strokes his face and kisses the soft lips, he kisses her back harder and moves his hand up to her waist. The kiss is quickly becoming more heated and Rosalie is about to remove his top when they hear the door. KNOCK KNOCK**

Em- aw i suppose ill have to get it

R- it's not like i can babe

J- HEY GUYS its us. Hurry up and open the door

**Emmett hides behind the door in an attempt to hide from Jasper**

Em- nobody home

J- very funny bro, now open the door or ill break it

R-oh no you wont, you're not breaking my house

**Emmett opens the large, oak front door.**

Em- oh fantastic its the Cullen pose

A- haha so funny Em, i forgot how big and modern this place. Now move monkey boy,i want to see my sister.

Em- wow hostile pixie

J- you don't know the half of it. She has been nagging me non stop to bring her here. She is just getting annoying now.

A- i didn't seem to be annoying you last night or this morning did i ?

J- Alice what the hell, that's private

Em- eww gross i don't want to hear about you sex life pixie. Jas can you not keep it in your pants.

J- you are the one who slept with my twin sister and got her pregnant.

Em- i just have strong swimmers bro!

**Emmett lightly punches Jasper in the arm then pulls him inside and shuts the door. Rosalie comes out of the kitchen into the lounge.**

A- ROSALIE

R- ALICE

A- ive missed you so much

R- ive missed you too now get over here and give me a hug! You too jas don't be macho give me a hug

J- you come to me preggo

R- c'mon be nice

J- okay ill come to you, i mean you are a bit podgy

Em- ohhh bad move mate

R- i. Am. Not. Podgy

A- Jasper Cullen apologise NOW

J- calm down she knows it was i joke, hey Rose i really miss you

R- i miss you more

Ed- hey if you don't want me here ill go

R- don't give me than Edward, your mu brother and no matter what stupid things you do i will always love you. Now come over here and hug me ive missed you.

Ed- ive missed my annoying baby sister!

**Edward walks over to Rosalie and pulls her into a bear hug, he rubs her back and she starts to sniffle.**

Ed- don't cry

R- im not, im okay haha

A- so how have you been ?

Em- well i have no time for myself, she is so needy now

J- i think she meant Rose

Em- no one cares about me

A- oh quiet down little baby

Em- im not a baby im a big strong man sure i am Rose

**Emmett snuggles up to Rosalie giving Alice his best fake puppy down eyes.**

R- you are my big monkey man, don't listen to her

Em- told you pixie

A- grow up you are going to be a dad to twins in 4 months.

J- jesus that's crazy. Emmett a dad to 2 mini Emmetts, Christ good luck Rosalie you'll need it

R- he isn't that bad

A- sure he has his qualities

Em-yeh yeh j do. Now let's go hunt

R- that was nice, i like it when they come over

Em- yeh it was. They really miss you, you know that Rose

R- they miss US and i know but i can't... i just cant go back. Please don't make me go back Emmy please.

Em- i wont make you go back. I promise i don't think we should go back either.

R- im sorry this is all my fault that you had to leave your family

**Emmett pulls Rosalie into his arms and places his forehead against hers and runs his arms down around her waist.**

Em- no stop that. You are my family and you are all i it will be us and our babies and it'll be perfect.

R- your babies want to hear you voice

**Rosalie lies down on the bed and pulls her top up revealing her expanding stomach. Emmett lays down next to her and puts his massive hands on either side of her belly.**

Em- hey there babies, its daddy here. I just want you to know that your mummy and i love you both very much and i want you to know that i will never let anyone harm you. I will always protect all you both and your amazing mummy.

R- oh Emmy

**Rosalies eyes start to water and she starts sobbing p, covering her face with her hands. Emmett sits up and pulls her effortlessly into his lap, and wraps stokes her upper thigh.**

Em- babe whats the matter.

R- nothing, nothingits fine

Em- please don't hide things from me! Whats wrong

R- im ... scared

Em- what of babe

R- what could happen with the babies. I know you always said you didn't mind if we couldn't have kids but i have always know there is nothing more you want than to be a dad and that's why i pushed so hard for this, i want to give you this one thing. I don't want to mess it up but im scared of the pain, i havent felt pain since the night i died and im just scared.

Em- baby don't, yes i do want children but you are way more important to me. Dont worry about the pain you can handle it you are stronger than you think and i will be there every step of the way. I wont leave you ever, you are my life.

R- okay but there is one more thing

Em- what babe?

R- the volturi what if they come for our babies

Em- dont think of that. I will never let anything happen to them or you, ever. Thats a promise and we don't break our promises do we?

R- no, you know i love you baby.

Em- okay time for my three babies to sleep.

**Emmett kisses Rosalies belly twice and then kisses her on the nose. Her puts the covers over her and turns out the light**

R- night babe, love you

R- and i love you too. And the babies, sleep tight hunni.


	4. Chapter 4

3 MONTHS LATER

**Rosalie is constantly growing in size and happiness. Their house is full to the brim with baby clothes, toys and furniture. Emmett has designed the babies room next door to each other. The girls room has white and dusty rose stripped wallpaper, she has a hand carved, wooden, elegant cot beside the big bay windows. It has a musical animal mobile about it and picture of Rosalie, Emmett and the Cullen family picture around the room. In the corner of the room next to the wooden bookcase there is a rocking chair and a white fluffy rug on the oak floor. The room is quite large and has a door in the corner leading into the boy's room. His room is identical but the wallpaper is white and dusty blue. Their cupboards and drawers are full of clothes and toys picked out by Rosalie and Alice. All of the furniture is hand carved but Emmett, Jasper and Edward and made from light oak wood. The rooms are light and spacious due to the big bay windows and the lovely fairy lights around the cots. **

**So far there has been no complications just normal pregnancy problems such as cramp, mood swings and cravings but Emmett has been amazing and waits on her hand and foot**

Em- babe you wanna go hunting

R- im a bit tired but sure i'll come

Em- on the way we can discuss names

R- Yeah ! I have a few suggestions i wanna run past you.

Em- me too,okay let's go.

R- firstly the boy. Well i was wondering if we could call him Henry.

Em- that is what i wa going suggest.

R- what about Henry Jasper McCarty Cullen.

Em- yes that is perfect, i have a suggestion for a girl

R- okay what is it

Em- Scarlett Alice McCarty Cullen

R- babe yes that is perfect. Absolutely perfect !

**Emmett leans down and kisses Rosalie softly on the lips, she smiles up at him he strokes her cheek and winks at her.**

Em- thats decided then we have our names. Lets hunt.

R- actually babe im really tired and my back is aching. I'm just going to sit here and watch you.

Em- okay if you are sure. You can watch your monkey man at work

R- yes i would be honoured.

**Emmett goes running off into the woods as Rosalie sits against a large tree. He hunts bears, lions and deers for about 15 minutes before he hears Rosalies scream echo through the trees. He runs back to her as fast as he can.**

Em- ROSALIE whats wrong.

R- EMMETT HELP ME. I'm ... im bleeding

**Rosalie holds up her hand which is covered in red blood, the scent hits Emmett but he is to panicked to be blood thirsty. He scans her body and realises that her jeans are blood soaked. He runs over to her and flings himself to the ground he pulls her torso onto his lap and strokes her hair. His body is shaking uncontrollably as Rosalie goes limp in his arms.**

Em- no, no its okay babe, you are going to be okay i promise

R- im miscarrying Em. I know it, it hurts so much, please stop the pain.

**she tucks her head into Emmetts chest and shouts as a pain shots through her fragile body. Emmett pulls her close and rocks her while covering her bump with his hand.**

Em- you're not, everything will be fine just keep talking to me baby

R- no im tired Em, i want to sleep.

Em- NO babe you have to stay awake, keep talking to me.

R- i cant just save the babi...

Em- Rose baby wake up, please im going to save you just please wake up.

**He picks her up and runs as fast as her can to the Cullens house. He bursts through the door and screams for anyone to come and help him. Edward comes in a flash and sees Rosalie limp in hs arms and her blood all over his hands, shirts and trousers.**

Ed- CARLISLE COME NOW

C- whats going on. Oh my god what happened

Em- i don't know she just started bleeding and i... i... please just save her!

C- okay bring her to my study quickly

Em- baby please wake up

J- she will bro, she will

A - remember this is Rosalie Hale she is strong

Em- no she isn't she puts on a brave front but she is a weak little girl inside who needs protecting and i am supposed to protect her and i failed.

Ed- dint think like that she will be okay, you always protect her

C- i think i know what it could be

Em- what ?

C- well it looks like a miscarriage

Em- No, she worked so hard for this it would break her heart if they die.

C- wait a minute the babies look fine, it must have been a bleed from the uterus. For the minute we are out of danger but the babies are too strong her body isnt copying.

Em- okay then, do something

C- ill try. Rose sweetie wake up for me.

R- Emmett baby whats happening

Ed- its fine Rosalie we thought you were miscarrying but the babies are fine it was just a bleed

C- from now on though you are on complete bed rest, to prevent early labour.

Em- will the babies survive

C- it's too early to say but this is the best chance. You have to stay here though for monitoring there is no debating.

R- that's fine just make sure they are okay.

C- okay Emmett will carry you to your old bathroom and you can clean up then you can rest in your bed and on the couch.

A- ill help her clean up

R- thanks Alice.

Em- okay just call me when you need me.

**Rosalie ans Alice go into the bathroom in their old bedroom and Emmett its at the bottom of the stairs that go up to the thrid floor where their ol bedroom is. He slumps down on the step and puts his head in his hands. He is still covered in Rosalies blood all over his hands and clothes. Esme walks over to him and sees her broken-hearted son sitting there.**

Es- son what is the matter?

Em- im scared Esme

Es- why?

Em- im scared i will lose her. If she does die and the babies survive i will resent them for killing her. I don't want to, no, i CAN'T live without her.

Es- oh Emmett, it wo t come to that, it will be okay

Em-you know that.

**Emmetts voice breaks with overwhelming emotion and he sobs into his hands, this is the first tim he has ever cried.**

Es- oh sweetie don't cry. Stop crying you never cry.

Em- i cant, im scared. I love her so much. I promised i would always protect her nd i have so far but i cant protect her from this. I am useless when she needs me the most.

Es- oh my baby boy, stop this now you have always protected her even when she doesn't need it. You know you have saved her from everything and this time is no different. It will be okay,

Em- i just can't lose her Esme

Es- you wont.

**Esme pulls her massive son into her arms, she strokes his back and his brown curly hair.**

Em- Thanks Esme, i mean mom

Es- Emmett you know i love you right

Em- yeah i do and i love you too.

Es- thanks sweetie, Jasper and Edward went and got you and Rosalie some clothes as you will be here for a while. You should change even though it is dead blood it is quite tempting.

Em- yeah i know, we don't want any more problems.

**Emmett goes up to their old room and changes from his blood soaked clothes, he walks to their bathroom and knocks lightly on it before entering it. when he walks he is sees Rosalie in a fluffy white robe with Alice brushing her wet hair.**

Em- hey, Jasper and Edward got us some things.

A-thanks Emmett

Em- should i go

R-haha why you've seen it all before.

A- its fine Emmett you stay ill go

R- thanks Alice.

**When Alice shuts the door Rosalie unties the robe and lets it fall awayfrom her, her back is facing Emmett and from the back she looks like she did before she was pregnant. Her turns to him and he gasps.**

Em- Rose, whats that?

**He softly places his hands over the huge purple bruise on Rosalie snowy skin.**

R- its nothing, it's just where the babies have been kicking it doesn't hurt.

Em- are you sure it isn't from the other night when we were you know... having sex?

R- no its just the babies it will be away in a few days don't worry.

**Emmett smiles and nods weakly. He helps her put on her plain white cotton top and he slides on her black leggings. He gently wraps her in her thick, purple, woolen cardigan. She sits down and he softly pulls her hair into a bu and she slips in her fluffy bed socks. She stands up and suddenly Emmett pulls her into his arms and he buries his head in her neck. **

R- what was that for

Em- i was so worried i was going to lose you and i love you.

R- but you didn't and i love you too babe.

Em- i have not had to dress you ever your like my little baby. Ready to go downstairs

R- yeh it wasnt that fun, it was embarrassing and sure just please don't let me fall.

Em-it wasnt embarrassing it was cute and don't worry you aren't walking i a carrying you, you're not to be trusted.

R- being a bit over protective there Em, more than usual

Em- i cant help, i need to protect my three fragile babies.

**Emmett slides his hands under Rosalies knees and his other and behind her back. He lifts her easily off the floor and settles her in his massive arms.**

Em- ready ?

R- of course monkey man

Em- i really love that nickname you know

R- well its true i remember the day i gave you it, that was a fun day

Em- yeh that was the day i asked Carlisle if i could court you.

R- and i am so glad he let you

Em- me too i cant imagine my life without you

R- mine wouldn't be worth living without you

Em- how you feeling now

R- good not even tired

Em- that's goobut you still need to rest. You are not getting off of that couch for 4 weeks.

R- oh come on babe

Em- no that is final.

R- someone is bossy today

Em- oh shhh

**Emmett plants a small kiss on Rosalies forehead and she nuzzles into his chest. At the bottom of the stairs everyone is waiting for them. Esme and Alice have made the couch into a temporary bed for Rosalie.**

C- hey there Rosalie, feeling better.

R- yes a lot better, thanks

Es- we made you old bed and a bed in the couch

R- thanks

A- okay Emmett you can put her down

Em- i'd rather not to be honest

J- you can't hold her forever Emmett

Em- i can try

R- Emmett calm down i'm okay.

**Emmett reluctantly sets her down in the couch and pulls the blanket over her? Her sits down at the end of the couch and places his hand in her leg.**

c- do you need anything ?

R- no i am okay thanks? Is everyone just going to stare at me or are we going to watch Tv.

C- well i have to make plans for the birth and i have some files to finish for the hospital.

Es- i was going to make you some dinner

J- i was going to go hunt, Emmett want to come with me?

Em- nah im fine i'll stay here

R- Emmett your eyes are black, go hunt, i'll be fine. Edward and Alice are here with me.

Ed- its fine go, i'll look after her.

A- me too

Em-okay, i suppose i can go for an hour

R- have fun babe


End file.
